


о важности отдыха

by violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black



Series: В этом городе нам не помочь [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black
Summary: Энджел, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг, приглушенно смеялся в кошачью грудь, пряча звуки в мягкой шерсти и пробивая ими Хаску легкие.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: В этом городе нам не помочь [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832917
Kudos: 3





	о важности отдыха

— Какого хрена ты торчишь у меня уже второй час? Съебись куда-нибудь уже, твои стенания слушать тошно,— сказал Хаск хмуро. Коготь наугад скреб по рассеченным ячейкам кассеты в попытках смотать выпущенную ленту, но на деле только растягивая ее внутренности до белизны и путая еще больше.

Энджел вновь страдальчески вздохнул, вибрируя воздух булькающим выдохом.

— У меня творческий кризис.

— Что, позы в камасутре закончились? — Хаск со смешком дернул бровью.

Энджел обиженно повернул к нему голову, сминая прическу подушкой.

— Да вообще не в этом дело, — он поглядел на то, как Хаск сидел, свернувшись в три погибели над лампой, полминуты и закатил глаза. — Слушай, кис, бросай свое древнее сокровище, ты уже давно всю пленку угробил. Поди лучше сюда, — приказал он тоном чрезмерно драматичным и похлопал по коленям, будто звал к себе домашнюю зверушку. 

— Поди лучше нахуй, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Хаск, чувствуя лопатками чужой царапающий взгляд, но игнорируя его, как назойливый шум на фоне, как песок в глазах, как _Энджела-блять-Даста_.

Хаск искренне не понимает, как оказался в таком дерьмище.

Найти собственную квартирку составляло труда даже ее посредственному хозяину. Пятьдесят квадратных метров втиснуты в многоэтажку старого покроя среди сотни идентичных близнецов-построек, пронумерованных только на словах, где-то чуть дальше шестого круга ада и где-то на две фаланги вглубь по направлению «жопа мира». Добраться в это далеко залупное место ему стоило семи веток метро, одного такси, трех кварталов пешего пути и около миллиона убитых нервных клеток, растерзанных самым жестоким способом из всех известных человечеству.

Неумолкаемым пиздежом.

Хаск надеялся, что сумеет потерять Энджела в толпе оживленных авеню, но тот и не думал теряться, прилип к его заднице банным листом, посаженным на Момент. Закрывающие перед носом двери он ловил руками, не жалея пальцев, сдвигал своей тушей с сидения, залезая почти на колени. Хаск ругался матом и плевался на асфальт, но Энджел не слушал, лыбился в жемчужные с золотом зубы, как дурачок, и говорил, что хочет воочию увидеть тайную кошачью обитель и насрать ему, если Хаск — маньяк с развешанными по стенам фотками раскромсанных жертв, и если он его там же, как маньяк, прикончит.

Энджел оккупировал кровать тут же по приходу, а Хаску, не спавшему уже двое суток, ничего не оставалось, как утонуть в рассыпном кресле-мешке, надеясь, что Энджелу надоест весь этот цирк через полчаса и он уйдет буянить или давать или и то, и другое вместе в дешевый бар. Но он не уходил.

Какого черта он не уходил?

— Пользоваться задрипанным магнитофоном, когда мир давным-давно придумал Саундрок*. Почему я, будучи старше тебя, пользуюсь дарованными благами игрек-поколения, а ты их с вилами встречаешь, как сатанистское отродье? Еще бы виниловые пластинки гнал, ей-богу.

— Единственное, что я гоню, это самогон. Неплохой, кстати, — лениво ответил Хаск и подслеповато прищурился, проверяя безнадежно испорченный пластиковый прямоугольник на просвет. — Предлагать, конечно же, не буду.

— Больно нужна твоя спиртяга, — фыркнул Энджел и замолчал, вытягивая руки в скрипучих перчатках вверх.

И после паузы вдруг позвал:

— Хаск?

— Что?

— А вино есть?

Бамбуковое одеяло приятно зашуршало, пуская ткань волнами.

— Раньше у меня хоть ноги красивые были,— вдруг невпопад сказал Энджел, закидывая руки за голову. 

Его голые пятки скользили у самой голени Хаска, изредка ее касаясь, а простынь потрескивала, сбиваясь складками к центру. Хаск сам не понял, как оказался на кровати рядом, но равнодушно списал это недоразумение на свою природную жадность. Бутылку они прикончили скоро, напополам, оставив ее высушенной до капли тут же, у изножья. Энджел выпил меньше, но дурь ему в голову ударила, что странно, больше. Хаск видел это по поплывшему взгляду и то и дело мелькающему языку, неосознанно пытающемуся слизать сладкую пленку с искрасна бордовых губ. Его самого разморило не на шутку, и он не понимал, то ли дело в крепком теплом вине, то ли в самом Энджеле, не затыкающимся, дергающимся, раздражающим и расслабляющим одним своим присутствием.

Хаск глянул на него сверху вниз.

— А что сейчас не так?

Энджел нахмурился и тут же движением заправил край складкой между ног, приподнимая одну из них вверх. Тонкая кожа очертила бедренную косточку, пропустила сустав берцовых назад, обычно вбитых в черный с каблуком сапог, а сейчас — голых.

— Ну ты глянь, какие копыта уебищные! — воскликнул он, эхом разбивая свой голос на составляющие. Хаск решил, что Энджел так по-идиотски шутит. Решил, что не может Даст вот так просто признаться в своей неидеальности.

Если бы не услышал отчетливо, как чужой голос подскочил в нервозе на полтона вверх. 

Сам Хаск свое новое перевоплощение ненавидел. Но вовсе не за эстетичный вид, а за его непрактичность — когтистое, крылатое, неуклюжее, — он бы с радостью крылья свои отрезал, чтобы снова поспать на спине, как раньше, как нормальный человек, прижимаясь лопатками к матрасу.

— Чего ты тогда шортики из Детского Мира носишь, если они тебя так бесят? — протянул Хаск безразлично, гладя взглядом изгиб линии своей сраной жизни. И правда — странные. Неправильные, неестественно изогнутые, будто сломанные, будто без мяса, но при этом сильные, мягкие — натянули бархатную ткань на стальные трубы, изломанные, искалеченные, полые, прилетит по темечку — мало не покажется.

Энджел повертел ногу и так, и эдак, меняя угол на нечто невообразимое. Хаск с интересом уставился на выставленную на двуобщее обозрение конечность — особенно залип на утопающих в мягкой шерсти длинных заостренных пальцах. Он немного удивляется. Какое-то время назад он был уверен, что черный латекс — не вторая кожа даже, а первая, самая настоящая. Уверен был, что Энджел даже трахается в этих сраных сапогах, а сейчас только убедился — и правда ведь, скорее всего, трахается. Придурок.

И вдруг придавило весом грудь от мысли, что ему смотреть — можно.

— А что мне, треники прикажешь носить? — зло бросил Энджел, придирчиво оглядывая себя. — Ладно, до щиколоток еще терпимо. А вот тут — волосатые как капец, но не сбреешь, потому что голые они вообще становятся как у курицы лапки. Бесит! До какой кондиции надрался мой адский дизайнер, когда концепт моей нижней половины организовывал? Или это на заводе брак подсунули? — Энджел упал спиной обратно на подушки и психованно задергал ногой, видимо, показывая на примере, как собирается отмутузить собственных незадачливых создателей этим самым браком. От его буйства одеяло начало сбиваться набок, так что шорты, стискивающие нежную кожу, задрались до самого паха кожаными складками.

Только Хаск успел раньше. Подхватил край и накинул обратно на Энджела, укрывая с головой. Даст встрепенулся последний раз, пробормотал что-то матерное, неразборчивое и затих, притворяясь трупом в саване.

Хаск слушал стены, не понимая, мерное жужжание издает не выключенный кондик в коридоре или собственная кровь в ушах.

— Успокоился?

— Несправедливо просто, — раздался в ответ приглушенный голос.

— Ты в аду. Какой блять справедливости ты ждешь?

Энджел выглянул из-под одеяла, подаваясь вперед. Простыню стянуло от Хаска по обе стороны, а тело несильно вдавило весом в матрас.

— Я же симпатичный? Ну хоть сколько-нибудь? А? Хаск?

Розовая шерсть на груди в треугольном разрезе хлопчатобумажной рубашки ложилась на его собственную, белую, почти вплотную, идя молочными разводами. Лицо Энджела беспечно близко-близко, одна пара рук сложена в замок на чужих ключицах, и дыхание пахло сладким и липким виноградом. Хаск не курил уже неделю, с чего-то решил бросить, но сейчас ему вновь захотелось затянуться, почти до зуда в горле.

— Табло своих ебырей проси оценить. Они это произведение искусства каждый день приходуют, — выплюнул Хаск, выпрыскивая яд, как папоротник споры. Он глядел на то, как морщится его собственное отражение на поверхности черного озера с красным зрачком и ненавидел. Но кого больше из толпы в два человека — сам не понимал. 

— Ты тоже можешь попробовать, лапуль. А потом оценить, — Энджел положил теплую даже через перчатку ладонь на его щеку, приглаживая тонкие короткие усы. — Я предлагал миллион раз.

— А я миллион раз послал тебя нахуй.

— Все жду, когда воплотишь угрозу в жизнь, — он осклабил острые зубки, которыми давно, сам того не понимая, обглодал ребра Хаска от груди до самой спины.

Руку Хаск не стряхнул. Энджел на пробу, закусив край губы узелком в ухмылке, пошевелил пальцами, топорща кошачью шерсть. Хаск заставил себя не издать ни звука, не шевельнуться, даже не моргнуть, пока внутри все орало дурниной и просилось к дверям с квадратиком «выдох» над. Нервы перекрутило натяжением гитарных струн и порвало точно также, со звоном, с треском, где-то пониже уровня солнца.

Почему он подпускает к себе так близко? Почему не может сбросить Энджела на пол, оставив пару синяков на отполированном без изъяна теле? Послать его привычно-бессмысленно на хер, выпнуть за дверь, а сапоги тряпкой выкинуть в окно?

Почему Хаск не может остановиться сам и молит всех богов, всех дьяволов, чтобы Энджел сделал это за него?

— Тебе никуда не нужно было? — голос у Хаска, и так пропитый до самой низкой октавы, стал почти рычащим.

— Я жду ответа.

— Лицо как лицо, — он почти безразлично передернул плечами. — Не вижу смысла оценивать шкалу твоей ебабельности.

— Тебе трудно сказать «да, милый, ты красивый, как полуночные звезды», что ли?

— Какого хрена ты до меня доебался? — глаза от недосыпа закатывать больно, но Хаску все равно. — Тебе поклонники розами пол стелют, не надоело еще тешить свое самолюбие?

— Они — фанатики. У них и на торшер встанет, — скорчил мину Даст. — Гораздо приятнее получить комплимент от кого-то вроде… — он неопределенно махнул рукой, убирая ее с щеки Хаска.

— Не безмозглого пидора?

— Независимого во мнении, — Энджел усмехнулся. — Так что прекрати выебываться и скажи уже, что думаешь.

Хаск неглубоко царапнул внутреннюю мякоть ладони, приводя себя в чувство, и затем — _зачем-то, сам не понял зачем_ — взял лицо Энджела в свои. Сам себя попытался убедить, что это просто для того, чтобы поставить минус один из десяти, чтобы в него кинули обидой и отъебались, наконец, но вышло слабо. Он попытался сказать оскорбления вслух, но слова вдруг комом застряли в горле.

Щеки у Энджела почти обычные, как у человека, мягкие и теплые, с персиковым налетом. А взгляд, что странно, что ненормально, счастливый. Как он может быть — здесь, такой, перед ним, в паре дюймов от лица? Дышит приторностью, которую хочется зажевать горьким табаком, а лучше — запить. Смотрит так радостно, что подбивает под колени, дробит привычные алгоритмы выедающим вирусом, сыпет солью с перцем на свежие царапины от переебавшего осознания дикого сюрреализма происходящего. Люди с такими глазами не должны гнить в прелых дырах и покрываться кружевной синеватой зеленью. Не должны валяться среди червей и утонувших скелетов.

И уж точно ни один человек с такими глазами не должен смотреть на Хаска так, будто вокруг больше ничего другого нет.

Хаск едва остановил самого себя, чтобы не провести пальцами — нежно по пятнам-отметкам. Вместо этого несильно продавил кожу внутрь. Нижние веки поползли вниз, очерчивая острую кость скул, открывая некрасивую черную плоть у краешка глаз в сети капилляров. Это движение даже осторожным назвать трудно. Хаск думал, что так было. Он надеялся, что так было.

— Каким ты был раньше? — спросил Хаск вместо всех слов и удивился тому, что сказал, сам.

Энджел приподнялся на локтях одной парой рук, а второй натягивая одеяло на голову. Он не мог отстраниться насовсем — чужие ладони держали его, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Я?

— Ты.

Энджел поморщился, будто ему стало больно. Будто его попросили раскрыть забитый пыльный чердак своих воспоминаний, заставленный под завязку коробками с детскими игрушками, роликовыми коньками и выписанными номерами журнала «Плейбой». Будто ему была невыносима сама мысль вытягивать осколки давно стертой первой жизни.

Но он сказал:

— Волосы русые были. Кажется.

— Я думал, рыжие, — Хаск усмехнулся и сам испугался своей улыбки — едва заметной, но искренней, от которой жгучим пьяным теплом ударяло в мозг.

— Даже не знаю, с чего ты взял, — Энджел, посмеиваясь, разглядывал его, переводя с улыбки обратно на сощуренные узким зрачком глаза, словно не мог определиться, на чем лучше сосредоточить взгляд. — Ну, веснушки у меня были. Они из-за солнца прямо очень заметными становились.

— Разве в Бронксе много солнца?

Энджел вопросительно дернул бровями и перевел глаза на Хаска.

— Я не говорил, что жил там.

— Ты рассказывал, что ширялся под Хадсоном* раза три точно. Я предположил.

— Ну да, контавался пару месяцев,— протянул Энджел медленно, разглядывая его. И вдруг сказал: 

— Удивительно, что это ты запомнил, а куда позавчера сунул повербанк Чарли — нет.

— Вашей срани слишком много, чтобы я ее всю в голове держал, — проворчал Хаск, нервно передергивая плечами и надеясь, что Энджел слишком пьян, чтобы заметить заминку. 

— Конечно, там же из-за моей срани места уже не осталось, — засмеялся Энджел, тыча пальцем в твердо-мягкий лоб. Хаск сглотнул. Он — игрок. Ему выкрутить в своей базе тумблеры эмоций до нуля — раз плюнуть. Но под этой липкой ухмылкой, теплыми руками и невозможными глазами выдержка летела разбитым зеркалом в бездну, без звука на дне, так что когда конец — даже не знаешь, и все ждешь-ждешь-ждешь на краю, пока виски не поседеют, а лицо не покроется сетью морщин. Но Энджел, что странно, что совсем не в его стиле, не стал его больше мучить, перевел тут же неудобную тему.

Может быть, он был слишком пьян. Может быть, он думал, что Хаск слишком пьян.

— Это же ужасно! Представь меня с веснушками, — Энджел положил свои ладони на чужие. — По все-ем щекам.

— Тут? — Хаск надавил на его лицо снова, стараясь сделать это грубо, но проигрывая самому себе. От чужой близости вело хлеще, чем от вина, и Хаск едва успевал спасать остатки разума, утопая в безумии, как в смоле. 

— И не только тут, — Энджел сжал чужие пальцы в своих сильнее, и его голос интимно понизился до шепота. — Показать, где они еще были?

Хаск ощерился и согнул в коленях, дергаясь, делая вид, что сию секунду хочет сбросить Энджела с себя, как куль с мукой. Энджел взвизгнул и крепко обхватил тело под собой всеми руками, смял полурасстегнутый хлопок, заставляя Хаска в ответ хвататься за него и еще теснее сплетаться конечностями.

Хаск старался не думать о том, как он — близко. Старался не думать, как сильно пахнет вином его рот или как сладко скребут когти против шерсти. Тепло гуляло между двумя телами, становилось общим, дразнило. 

Энджел, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг, приглушенно смеялся в кошачью грудь, пряча звуки в мягкой шерсти и пробивая ими Хаску легкие. Этот смех хотелось запереть там, в клетке, запустить током между нейронами по кольцевой, пока не иссякнет заряд, а потом, — найти Энджела и прижать к себе снова, потому что, кажется, сердце Хаска не хочет теперь работать само по себе, ему нужно, чтобы кто-то его запускал, и кроме Даста ни один не выработает нужное количество вольт.

Хаск держал его в своих нелепых полуобъятиях и думал: может быть, оно стоило того — умереть, чтобы оказаться здесь, чтобы дразнить этого недалекого придурка и смешить своими выходками.

Может быть, умереть стоило для того, чтобы видеть эту счастливую улыбку каждый чертов день.

**Author's Note:**

> *soundcloud — сервер для америкоштатных с песнями типа нашей яндексмузыки. В дословном переводе саундклауд переводится как «звучащее облако» но у нас чуваки в аду живут и противопоставление облакам это камни так что их сервер для музыки называется саундрок типа «звучащий камень» а еще рок это как ну рок то есть стиль музыки то есть двойной каламбур  
> Господи я гениальна
> 
> *мост между Манхэттеном и Бронксом


End file.
